The Oz Project
by Transcend
Summary: The Wizard of Oz in the shape of Tranformers. Where Prowl is Dorothy, and all he wants to do is to get back to the Ark. There's no place like the Ark. There's no place like the Ark.


This is my first Transformers story, so I'm sorry for any oocness the characters might have. Keep in mind I tried to keep them in character ^^;

This chapter I tried to work with the Transformers' lingo (slag, mother board, primus,...), I'm not sure if it turned out right. Next chapter I might do a little of the lingo but I'll probably just drop the effort.

Warnings: none really...maybe later in the story

The characters/roles so far: Prowl/Dorothy, Bluestreak/Toto, & Optimus Prime/Auntie Anne --I believe I put that correctly.

I'll try to update the characters/roles every chapter incase there is any confusion. I actually can't wait for you all to find out who I put in each role. If you guys want me to explain my reasoning for each character and their given roles, just say so in the review and in the next chapter (at the end) I'll explain my reasoning for each introduced new main characters/roles in the given chapter.

Sorry if the story is a bit blocky or stiff, I didn't proof read or had a beta reader, and also I didn't have enough time to go over it to change anything I didn't like (which I usually try to do with my stories).

Ok...enough of me talking...on with the story!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Black on white across a backdrop of gray. Colors washed away and draining into the ground under metal feet. The storm was hitting hard, the same storm that no weatherperson had foreseen coming. Nature was like that. Unpredictable. Loud and angry with a temperament of spoiled toddler when the mood arises. The rain falling hard, the world could be upside down for all the water pouring down from the sky as though hidden behind the ebony clouds was a lost ocean. Might even explain why the sky is blue? Or maybe not. It wouldn't make sense for a large body of water to be able to defy the laws of gravity. Unless it was part of some plan by a higher entity to slowly drown the inhabitants of this planet with falling water. Once again, a doubtful reasoning.

A streak of lightening struck from the sky, reaching out for contact. Metal, the perfect conductor for angry storms of fire and brimstone. Not one to lie or make noise of discomfort, one had to admit that it did kind of hurt. It even felt ticklish, the electric charge traveling through his frame and into his spark. Almost energizing. Probably would have felt great if the bolt of electric charge hadn't decided on striking his poor door wings. They were sensitive. Not needing to look over his shoulder to know there would be a dark burnt smudge on the right wing. They were really sensitive parts of the anatomy, but does anyone care? No. They were just large target zones for everyone and everything to strike. Once back to base, the seeking of a mirror would be needed to make sure that the twins haven't put a bull's-eye on the wings to entice the world with its anger.

"Prowl, what are you doing out here?" A deep and powerful voice spoke easily over the tantruming world, "You should be back at base. This is a pretty bad thunderstorm happening around you. I'll even com Bluestreak and let him know that you and his patrol for tonight is canceled."

Turning around to face Optimus, Prowl wasn't surprised at how close their proximities were. Optimus was more than capable of sneaking up behind others, even for his large size and frame, and the storm could even easily cover the sound of Devastator tripping over a mountain of empty paint cans and falling into a mound of scrap metal without alerting Redalert who could be standing right next him.

"No need, Optimus," Prowl folded his arms across his chassis and looked Optimus in the eye, not without considering their size differences, "The Decepticons would use this opportunity of the storm to initiate any scheme they may have surmised in hopes of the storm covering their tracks and that maybe we would pull patrol due to the potential hazards that could be faced in such weather. But may I might remind you, Optimus Sir, that Earth's storms are nowhere near as bad as those that have surfaced on Cybertron and so this storm would cause no true troubles for either Bluestreak or I." It was his job title to expect and plan for any and all possible scenarios that could or will happen, which allowed the Autobots to be prepared for almost all scenarios. This storm was only a simple hindrance and a perfect cover for scheming Decepticons. All potential possibilities must be considered.

"I don't know, Prowl," Optimus could see the reasoning behind Prowl, but he felt there was too much potential of harm to risk the safety of his second and sniper. Both were essential soldiers in the war against the Decepticons. The last storm had nearly taken out poor old Ironhide, hydroplaning against a sturdy tree, and that storm was even close to the power of this one. It just didn't seem like a wise thing for him to do as a leader to allow the patrol to continue. "I think we should pull patrol."

"Trust me, Optimus," Prowl hated when his highly calculated plans and very precise actions were put into question and disregarded. He had analyzed all possibilities in this situation and the results pointed in the continuing of the patrol in the storm, for the success and safety of the inhabitants of Earth and the Autobots. "I have analyzed the situation to the best of my processor and have found that this patrol is necessary. I have also made regulations on how to best move about this weather for better safety and success of the patrol. I have even highlighted and transferred all changed coordinates to Redalert since the usual route would not be efficient in this weather."

"Alright, Prowl," Optimus couldn't argue against Prowl's logic, he had taken the right precautions and his reasoning was solid, as usual with Prowl. Never any lose ends when it came to the tactician. Nodding his head surrender, Optimus reached out with a large hand to rest lightly against Prowl's shoulder, "but make sure you check in at _all_ checkpoints, no lapses. If I don't receive even _one_ check in, I'm sending help and the patrol will be over."

"Of course, Optimus."

"Good," Optimus gave a light squeeze on captured shoulder before taking a step back and transformed. "I'm heading back," starting his engine he pulled into reverse before turning himself around to face the direction of the Ark, "Be careful." With those final words, Optimus drove off leaving Prowl behind to stand in the rain waiting for his partner's arrival. Who should be arriving in 5 kliks, if Bluestreak planned on arriving on time.

"Hey, Prowl. The weather sure is bad. I've never experienced weather like this before on Earth. None of the weather stations had mentioned the storm, well they did but they only starting mentioning it when the clouds started to form," it was a good thing that Bluestreak wasn't an organic and was hindered with lungs, since he would be going blue in the face at this point from the lack of air. "At that point I think it was obvious there was going to be a storm. Weather here on Earth is really hard to predict. I think it has to do with-"

"Enough," Prowl didn't have the time to listen to Bluestreak's reasoning for the unpredictable phenomenon that was Earth, "Bluestreak, we are out here for a Sector 5b patrol and I need you to focus on possible Decepticon activities that could be happening and not the wonders of the weather. Understood?" Prowl waited for a silent and sullen nod from Bluestreak before turning his back to his partner and transforming into his police car form. "Good. Now let's begin before we fall behind schedule."

Once Bluestreak was transformed, Prowl flashed his lights and started off down the predestinated route. The first half a mile was a pleasant silence, other than the pounding of the rain against his frame and the hurried attempts of his windshield wipers, before Bluestreak found himself unable to quiet his vocal processors. Feeling that his earlier words against the young gunner were a bit harsh, which Prowl blamed on the Weather and Optimus' reservation towards Prowl's proposal on the essential of the patrol, he didn't stop or put off Bluestreak's need to vocalize every pretty thought that entered his CPU.

"And then Sideswipe said that it was supposed to go that way, but it didn't look alright to me. Though I guess he would know better than me, since I've never seen anything like it before. But it look uncomfortable, even though I doubt it felt much…What's that, Prowl?"

Prowl's processor whirled with the sudden change of Bluestreak's thoughts, it took a second for his CPU to connect that his partner's last sentence wasn't part of the elaborated story but was actually a question aimed at him.

"What?" Once noticing that Bluestreak had fallen behind and had pulled over to the side parked, Prowl made an illegal u-turn, believing that the breaking of the law was important and necessary in this situation incase his wayward sidekick had noticed something suspicious that could lead to Decepticons.

"That," Bluestreak flashed his headlights to point, which was a useless gesture since the lights would give only a broad spectrum at exactly he was pointing as though it did give a general direction to look.

"I don't see what your pointing at…There's nothi-" Prowl watched black clouds swirl and vortex down, reaching out for the ground to rip away at foundations and trees. Tornadoe. That was a tornadoe touching down less than a mile away. Not good. Not good. "Tornadoe. We're too close to it. Drive, Bluestreak, drive. Try to get away from it as fast as you can." There weren't supposed to be any tornadoes here, but once again nature was showing that it didn't abide by the laws of science. Only the law of Nature ruled here.

"What about you? You're coming also right? I don't want to get into trouble becau-"

"Drive, Bluestreak," Prowl already calculated the best possible outcome here, if something were to happen to Bluestreak it would be best if Prowl was behind to help and not ahead, "I'll be right behind you."

And then they were off. Driving above the speed limit, Prowl noticed but choose once again to ignore, trying to get away to a safe perimeter from the flying debris and strong winds. The rain was blinding them as they sought for safety, having to rely on the internal maps and other sources of external reading. Up ahead was a bridge to hide under, best chance to survive with little damage would be to find shulter under there. The tornado was catching up on them, Prowl had a feeling that this was Primus' way of teaching him a lesson on underestimating Earth's weather. Never again. Never again would he not calculate the chaotic abilities of weather and ignore Optimus' instincts.

"Go for the bridge, Bluestreak," Prowl radioed to the zooming car ahead of him, "Get under it."

Something hit him hard. Something big and heavy that sent his senses into a burst of colors and noise. He lost grip with his wheels and was forced into a half doughnut that now had him facing the winds of Unicron's wrath face forward. Another force hit him, but this one didn't so much hit him but seemed glued to his side. Bluestreak had seen Prowl get hit from his rearview mirror and came back for him. Trying to use his own frame Bluestreak was trying to push Prowl around, but it was too late. The wind was nailing them with dirt, tree branches, small animals, and anything and everything else it picked up on its way to them.

In a matter astroseconds, Prowl felt his wheels be lift from the ground with Bluestreak right at his side as they were pulled up and up. Everything was spinning and moving, Prowl's CPU was being turned upside down and was beginning to ache from the dizzying world around him. Watching the ground fall away from sight Prowl wondered how high the tornado was taking them and if they were going to fall if he could somehow save Bluestreak from an off-lining fall. Primus, he couldn't allow the kid to die while under his watch.

* * *

to be continued... (yeah I know...what a place to end the first chapter...but next chapter Prowl and Bluestreak will find themselves in very colorful place)

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Make sure to write a review so that I know what you think and know if it's worth my time to update.

All of a sudden I want to sing "Over the Rainbow"


End file.
